Danny Goes to Ikea: The Musical
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Jack's lastest invention blows up the inside of Fenton Works so the Fentons plus Sam go on the shopping trip of a lifetime to Ikea! Eww shopping. Oddly no DannyXSam GASP!


Presenting a musical about furniture, learning to get along, and Norsemen.

* * *

Inside Fenton Works was not a calm domicile as usually it is. Instead the inside had been almost completely obliterated. This of course was the doing of Jack Fenton's latest creation "The Fenton Bomb" designed to blow up the moment a ghost came in 300 yards of the machine. Seeing that Danny lived there it blew up before Jack had even finished turning the switch to "on". 

"Dad! You know that all of you inventions work on ghosts _and _Danny!" Jazz screeched at her father.

"So?" Jack asked.

"Obviously, you shouldn't build a bomb when there's a 99 percent chance that it will work on ghosts _and _Danny!" She replied.

"I don't see your point."

"AHHHH!" Jazz yelled in frustration unable to take this stupidity any longer. Maddie brushed the dust off her and got into the center of the room.

"It doesn't matter that Jack was stupid enough to blow up the inside of the house." She said with clenched teeth. "But everyone makes mistakes. What we need to worry about is how we could possibly afford all the new furniture and repairs the house will need." Maddie continued.

Danny who hadn't said anything had been quietly inching his way to the door. Just as he was about to make a run for it his mom's voice rang out. "And where do you think your going?" She asked.

"To meet Sam and Tucker." He replied.

"No your not, getting new furniture for the house would be a perfect family bonding activity." Maddie told him.

"Awe, do we have too!" Jack complained.

"Yes. Jack, after all this is your fault." The mother of Danny replied. By then Danny had been forgotten once again and tried to sneak out. He opened to door and ran outside but before he even got halfway out he bumped into someone.

"Sam!? What are you doing here?" The halfa asked in shock. Sam got up and walked in.

"Well, I was walking down the street when I heard a giant explosion come from your house… again." She explained. "So what are you guys doing?" The Goth asked.

"We're going to go buy some new furniture." Maddie said.

"Ooh! Can I come?" Sam asked. Danny got an awful look on his face, for he knew exactly what would happen. His mom would say yes so he wouldn't have an excuse for not going anymore.

"Sure you can Sam!" Do I really need to say who said that?

Danny grabbed Sam and whispered to her "Why the heck would you want to come furniture shopping?" He asked his friend.

"Simple, does anyone know where we should buy furniture?" Sam asked. Everyone just stared blankly. "I thought so." She said to herself. "Well I know the perfect place to go." Sam continued. Background music began playing from nowhere and Sam began to sing.

Sam: _**Long ago in the days of yore**_

_**It all began with a god named Thor**_

_**There were Vikings and boats**_

_**And some plans for a furniture store**_

_**It's not a bodega, it's not a mall**_

_**And they sell things for apartments smaller then mine**_

_**As if there were apartments smaller than mine**_

Sam stopped signing and looked at the audience AKA Danny's family.

"I don't have an apartment its just part of the song." She told them and went back to signing.

Sam: _**Ikea: Just some oak and some pine and a handful of Norsemen**_

_**Ikea: Selling furniture for college kids and devoiced men**_

_**Everyone has a home**_

_**But if you don't have a home you can buy one there**_

"So where do we find this IKEA?" Jack asked. "All questions will be answered after the musical number." Sam replied.

Sam: _**So rent a car or take the bus  
Lay your cash down and put your trust  
In the land where the furniture folds to a much smaller size  
Billy the bookcase says hello  
And so does a table whose name is Ingo  
And the chair is a ladder-back birch but his friends call him Karl  
**_  
_**Ikea: just some oak and some pine and a handful of Norsemen  
Ikea: selling furniture for college kids and divorced men  
Everyone has a home  
But if you don't have a home you can buy one there**_

_**Ikea: plywood, brushed steel**_

Maddie's eyes widened in thought of the plywood and brushed steel.  
Sam: _**Ikea: meatballs, tasty**_

Jack licked his lips._**  
**_Sam: _**Ikea: Allen wrenches  
All of them for free  
All of them for me**_  
"But Sam, last week you said Ikea sucks." Danny stated. Sam walked up to him and the next verse was sung directly to him.

Sam: _**I'm sorry I said Ikea sucks  
I just bought a table for 60 bucks  
And a chair and a lamp  
And a shelf and some candles for you**_

The Goth threw said candles to Danny.

Sam: _**I was a doubter just like you  
Till I saw the American dream come true  
In New Jersey, they got a (censored because it's a bad word) Swedish parade  
**_  
_**Ikea: just some oak and some pine and a handful of Norsemen  
Ikea: selling furniture for college kids and divorced men  
Everyone has a home  
But if you don't have a home you can buy one there **_

The song concluded and just as soon as it had started the background music vanished. "So, who wants to go?" Sam asked.

"We do!" Everyone except Danny yelled.

"Then lets go!" Sam yelled and the whole Fenton family plus Sam piled into the Fenton RV and set off for the furniture store. Unaware of the challenge that they were about to face: **Gridlock**! Dum, dum, dum!

* * *

Originally this was going to a silly little oneshot in the Random Zone but then I decided it deserved its own chaptered story. It will likely be around three chapters. PS. The song Sam sings is "Ikea" by Jonathan Coulton. If you have an idea for a song in this musical please tell me in a review. 


End file.
